A True Love Story Never Ends
by diariesgameslordfan
Summary: Caroline Forbes used to live in a small town and her life was perfect. She had her family, friends and a boyfriend she was in love with. However, one day she was forced to leave this perfect existence and move away with her mother. Four years later her friends from that small town are getting married and when Caroline receives an invite to the event she decides to accept it.
1. Chapter 1

A True Love Story Never Ends – Chapter 1

Back Home

A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first story and I'm very nervous. I'm a huge Klaroline fan and I mostly read Klaroline stories. Don't know why. Well, of course I know why. They're my favorite. So I decided to write a story and I hope you guys like it. Nothing supernatural in this story just real life!

And I don't own the vampire diaries.

Happy reading!

"Oh, my god! I'm really doing this," Caroline thought, while waiting at the Denver airport. Caroline had received the invitation from her old friend, Rebekah Mikaelson, who was getting married and really wanted her old friend to attend. They were best friends back in Mystic Falls, they did everything together. However, when Caroline moved away to Denver they had grown apart and lost touch. Caroline's mother had lost her job as sheriff in Mystic Falls and they had no option but to move and seek their happiness elsewhere. During the first few months Caroline and Rebekah used to call each other every single day and write at least one letter a week. Caroline often planned on visiting but there was always something that came up and those plans inevitable got thwarted. Then, slowly, but surely, Rebekah stopped calling and writing letters. Caroline didn't know why and as the time grew longer between calls and letters she slowly stopped wondering. Caroline made new friends and went on with her life, never knowing why her friendship had faded away.

Now, Caroline was 22 years old and in college. She still lived with her mother but was trying to find her own place. Still, with a fleeting mind, she often thought about moving back to Mystic Falls. However, her life was now in Denver and she had no real intentions of leaving her mother. Now she was on the airport, on her way back to Mystic Falls. She could feel her anxiety and apprehension grow and as she heard the announcer call her flight she hurriedly grabbed her bag and walked to the gate.

After boarding the plane and getting comfortable in her seat she reaches for her wallet. As she checks to see if all her credit-cards are there she notices an old photograph. It was all crumbled up and as she tries to straighten it out as best she can she immediately recognizes it. It was of her, Kol, Rebekah and Klaus, taken on the day when Klaus sold his first painting. Caroline remembered how proud she always was of him and constantly encouraging him to make more effort to sell his work because she genuinely thought he had a great talent. The night the photo was taken Caroline had wanted to go out and celebrate but Klaus had adamantly refused. His siblings, Kol and Rebekah, had then intervened to help Caroline convince their brother. After some convincing they all had to drag Klaus to the nearest pub. Rebekah demanded the photo be taken of all four because she knew how much Klaus hated to get his picture taken. That night they had a lot of fun; it was a night that Caroline would never forget.

This memory-surf of Caroline's filled her eyes with tears; she missed Klaus terrible but didn't want to admit to herself. He was her high-school sweetheart and she felt awful when she had to leave him. They had originally met when his family moved to Mystic Falls. Caroline met Rebekah in school and they became fast friends. One day Rebekah introduced Caroline to her family and that's when she met Klaus, Bekah's older brother. She fell for him instantly. His full lips and exotic British accent melted her heart and she soon fell head over heels for him. She loved spending time with him; his demeanor was calm and collective and very comforting to her. They used to talk for hours on end about everything; their life, their future and what they wanted to be when they grew up. Soon thereafter they started dating and eventually fell in love. A perfect love story it would seem… however…

"Are you alright, dear?" Caroline heard someone ask. There was an elderly woman sitting next to her, staring at her with a worried look in her eyes.

Caroline nodded and wiped the tears off her face, "Yes, I'm fine. Just excited, that's all."

The old woman pointed at Klaus in the photo and remarked, "He's very handsome."

Caroline looked down on the photo. "Yes, I'm afraid he is."

**In Mystic Falls**

"Do you think she'll show up?" Stefan Salvatore asked his fiancé while pouring himself some bourbon.

"Of course," Rebekah answered sitting leisurely on the sofa reading a magazine. "She is my oldest and best friend."

"I'm just saying, you haven't seen her in four years," Stefan replied.

Rebekah stopped reading and got up. She walked to him and kissed him softly on the cheek and said, "She will. She must." Rebekah then hurried out of the living-room, leaving Stefan to his own devises.

Stefan stood still, staring out the window. He set his glass on the table and started pouring more bourbon but was interrupted. "Well, well, well," Kol said as he walked in with a great big smile on his face. "Day-drinking, ah? Now that's not a good sign. Has my sister finally decided to leave you, you bum?"

Stefan rolled his eyes back and took a large sip. Kol threw himself on the couch and looked at Stefan, "Is something wrong? Did Bekah invite your ex to the wedding?" Kol joked.

"No not exactly," Stefan said, pausing. "She invited Caroline," Stefan noticed how Kol's smile began to fade.

"Is she coming?" Kol asked worried.

Stefan shrugged his shoulders.

"Is Bekah out of her mind? What about Nik?" Kol asked. Stefan didn't answer but was startled when Kol suddenly shouted, "Little sister, come in here for a second." The two boys heard footsteps and saw Rebekah appear in the doorway.

"What do you want, Kol?" Rebekah sighed.

Kol got off the sofa and said, "Can you tell me how you can be so selfish as to invite your old friend Caroline to your wedding?"

"You told him?" Rebekah shouted at her fiancé. Stefan stared at her with a sheepishly innocent look on his face.

"Come on Bekah," Kol sighed, "that's not the point here. What about Nik? You know he'll never show up if he knows Caroline is coming."

"That's why I'm not going to tell him and besides, we don't even know whether Caroline is actually coming," Rebekah said looking a little annoyed and depressed.

"She will come though, I'm sure of it," Stefan added, walking to his fiancé and slowly kissing her on the forehead.

Someone appeared in the doorway and walked towards them. "Why are you shouting?" Esther Mikaelson asked her two children.

Kol headed for the door, ignoring his mother. "Well, I think this is very stupid of you sister, but who am I to stand in judgment." The doorbell rang and Kol stopped and glanced at his sister. A few seconds later it rang again.

Esther looked at them confused, "What's going on here? Is anybody gonna open the door?"

A/N: Please tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

A True Love Story Never Ends

Chapter 2

Long time, no see

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update. Thanks for the reviews and everything, so glad you like it! I'm gonna put the whole summary, or whatever it's called, here because I thought the first one was too short:

Caroline Forbes lived in a samll town and couldn't have been happier. She had family, friends and a man that she loved. But one day she had to leave her fantastic life and moves away with her mother. After four years her old friend is getting married and Caroline decides to go the wedding. At the wedding, Caroline meets her old friends and her ex-boyfriend and thinks that she may be falling in love with him... again. But Caroline discovers an awful truth about her past that now stands between her and the one thing that she really wants.

P.s. Don't own anything!

Rebekah walked to the door and took a deep breath. She stretched out and glanced back at Kol who had his arms crossed over his chest staring at her. Rebekah rolled her eyes and faced the door. When she had relaxed her muscles, she reached for the knob and opened the door.

Caroline Forbes stood on the porch holding only a small light green suitcase. She was wearing a white peplum top with pink pearls in the collar, and black jeans along with very cute sandals. Caroline's smile was the brightest that Rebekah had seen and she couldn't help but to smile back. For a brief moment they just stared at each other but finally Caroline took a step forward and hugged her tight. Then Caroline finally broke the silence and said, "Good to see you."

Rebekah smiled. "Is that really the best thing that you can come up with?" They both giggled and pulled away.

"No, a stupid thing to say really, but it's just really great to see you." Caroline replied. "Oh, I almost forgot … Congratulations!" Caroline shouted and hugged her again. Rebekah noticed one good thing about Caroline; she still loved to hug people. Caroline grabbed Rebekah's hand and saw the most beautiful ring she had ever seen."Wow, Bekah. The ring is beautiful."

Rebekah smiled brightly and said," Thank you. You know, I like to have a big rock on my finger."

"Can I get a hug too?"Caroline heard a male voice behind Rebekah. Caroline pulled away and noticed that Kol and Stefan were standing in the doorway. Caroline walked past Rebekah and hugged them both.

"You haven't changed a bit, Forbes." Kol commented while pulling away from Caroline. She ignored him and said with tears in her eyes. "Wow! It's really great to see you guys."

Stefan cleared his throat. "You too." He paused and looked at Rebekah. She nodded and walked to her fiancé." So how is life in Denver?" Before Caroline could answer she was interrupted.

"Well, this is a surprise,"Esther said, while walking towards them. Rebekah had forgotten that her mother didn't know that she invited Caroline to the wedding. She looked at Kol and was hoping that he would explain. But he just stood there and didn't even turn to look at his mother. He just glared at his sister. After a long silence, Rebekah cleared her throat.

"Yeah, I decided to invite her to the wedding because we haven't seen each other in a while." Caroline didn't say anything and just stared at Esther who wasn't very pleased at the idea. Caroline never liked her and she was certain that Esther didn't like her very much either.

"Yes, for four years." Esther paused and looked at Caroline."Oh, well! It's good to see you Caroline." She turned around and hurried out of the living room. Everyone watched her walk out of the room and then all eyes were on Caroline.

"I'm sorry about Esther. She has been very busy and stressed because of the wedding." Rebekah explained.

Caroline nodded and giggled. "It's alright. Anyway, she didn't like me very much when I lived here." Everyone nodded in agreement. They all remembered how Esther was around Caroline. She barely spoke to her or even made eye contact with her when she and Klaus started dating. No one knew why she never liked her and nobody asked. Caroline glared around the living room and couldn't notice one thing that had changed. The same carpet, which looked old and was very colorful, that filled the floors in there, same sofas, which Caroline thought were always very comfortable and the sunlight that shined through the window and brightened up the place.

Finally, after a long silence, Rebekah said." Shall we sit down? Do you want coffee or something?" Caroline smiled and sat down.

"Yes, that would be great?" Rebekah nodded and headed to the kitchen, which was only in the next room. Kol and Stefan looked awkwardly at each other and sat down in the sofa that was facing Caroline.

"So, how have things been with you?" Stefan asked, curious.

"They've been great. Just great. You?"Caroline asked and looked at them both. Before either of them could answer Rebekah stormed into the room, holding a tray with four coffee mugs, already brimful with hot coffee.

"Here you go. Hot and delicious" Rebekah said sweetly. "And I ask again, how are things in Denver?"

Caroline took a sip of the coffee and then proceeded to tell them everything that had been going on in her life. "... I'm enrolled in college and it's been really great and my mom is working for the police department. I've made some new friends and I've been waitressing at this local coffee-house. My life is completely different from what it was here. "She paused for a moment. "I've missed you." Caroline felt tears streaming in her eyes and she tried to hide it by taking another sip of her coffee. Rebekah glanced at her brother and gave him a peculiar look. Everyone just sat there drinking their coffee like it was a normal day.

Kol finally cleared his throat. "We've missed you too, Care. It's been a weird couple of years without you. However, we're gonna make it up by going out tonight and drink like we did back then." He smirked and stood up.

Caroline giggled. "I'm in."

"Count me in too."Rebekah smirked. "I'm gonna call everyone and tell them to meet us at the Grill tonight. "Rebekah glanced at Caroline. "We have a big surprise for them."

After a lot of talking and gossiping, Kol had to go out to run some errands, meanwhile Rebekah and Stefan were showing Caroline the guest bedroom where she was gonna sleep for the next two weeks. Caroline thought the room was nice but she didn't recognize it. "Why can I not remember this room?" She asked herself, confused.

Rebekah walked behind her into the room. "Because this was only a storage room when you were here. Mother decided to turn it into a guest room." Caroline nodded and then noticed the painting on the wall. The painting she recognized. In it were white shores and beyond those a beautiful and lush green landscape highlighted by a swift sunrise. Breathtaking!

"Umm... did... umm..."Caroline stuttered while pointing at the painting on the wall. It took a moment for Rebekah and Stefan to realize what see was trying to say. When they did, Rebekah declared.

"Yes, Nik painted it. In fact there are lot of his paintings hanging on the walls here. He's actually selling his paintings now. He's really famous."

Caroline remembered when he painted it. In fact it was her idea... to paint the green country. So, of course he did. He did everything for her.

Caroline shook her head and cleared her throat. " So, he finally did it." Stefan and Rebekah both nodded and looked at her with a worried look. They both remembered how Caroline encouraged him to become an artist.

Caroline smiled a little. "So, where is everybody?"

Rebekah walked out of the guest room with Stefan and Caroline following suit. "Well, Elijah and Katherine live in London. Elijah is in medical school and I have no idea what Katherine's doing. Finn and Sage live in Paris and Nik lives in New York." She paused." Nik's travels a lot. People all around the world want to buy his work."

Caroline sighed. "Wow! A lot has change."She glared at them." Except your house." Before Caroline could say anymore, Stefan remarked, "I have to go home and take care of some stuff." He kissed Rebekah softly on the lips.

Caroline shook her head." No. You're going to tell me how that beautiful rock appeared on Rebekah's finger." She demanded. Rebekah giggled and kissed Stefan on the cheek.

"Well, come on mr. and mrs. Salvatore to be." Caroline headed down stairs to the living room and of course Rebekah and Stefan followed her. "Start talking," Caroline smiled, and saw that Stefan was kinda afraid of her.

"Well, it wasn't really romantic but..." Stefan began but was cut off.

"Of course it was romantic, silly." Rebekah said and rolled her eyes. She paused for moment but then added. "No. If you think about it, it wasn't romantic." She giggled and kissed her fiancé. "We were watching the Notebook and eating popcorn, and then suddenly he went on one knee, with the ring in his hand and gave me this speech about how he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me. The end."

Stefan smirked. "Not really romantic but I just wanted it to be simple."

Caroline rolled her eyes."Are you kidding me? It's very romantic and cute, plus, it's so you, Stefan." Rebekah glared at him and gave him a sweet look before her lips met his.

Two hours later, Kol came back and the four of them had a lovely dinner. Esther couldn't join them because she had some business to attend to at The Mikaelson company, which she had taken over when her husband Mikael passed. He died in a car crash five years ago. All the kids took it very hard, especially Esther who had to take over his company during her grief-process.

"Should we go, then?" Caroline asked. She was terribly excited to meet her old friends and was looking forward to spend time with all of them.

Rebekah nodded. "Yes, let's go. Stefan aren't you coming?"

Stefan shook his head and put on his jacket. "No, I'm gonna go home. I'm tired and I just want go to sleep. You guys have fun."

Rebekah frowned and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Why? Don't you want me to do a lap dance for you? It'll be smoking hot." Stefan giggled and kissed her on the forehead.

"Thanks, but I'll pass."

"Fine." Rebekah murmured. "But you will get a lap dance, whether you like it or not."

"Let's go." Kol shouted at his sister. Rebekah walked through the door, followed by Caroline and Kol. They got into a black Volvo and drove away. Stefan stood in the doorway and looked at them storm off into the night.

As Kol, Rebekah and Caroline entered the Mystic Grill, Caroline's phone rang.

"Guys, it's my mom. I've got to take this," she said. They both nodded and walked to the bar. Caroline's phone rang and rang loudly until she finally answered.

"Mom, hi. I'm sorry I didn't call you earlier." Caroline said, glaring around.

"_It's alright, honey." _Her mother's said on the other line._ "So, how are things in Mystic Falls?"_

Caroline chuckled. "They're great. Everybody's great. We're at the Grill waiting for some friends." She paused."Is everything okay?"

Her mother answered quickly. "_Yes. Everything is fine."_ She paused for a moment."_Have a great time. Say hi for me. Love you." _Her mother hung up and Caroline looked confused. Her mother was acting really strange and not in a good way. "_She probably misses me," _Caroline thought and snickered.

Caroline put her phone back in her handbag and glared around the room, trying to find Kol and Rebekah. After a few minutes she saw them in one of the booths conversing with two girls. Both brunettes and both very beautiful. Caroline recognized them immediately. It was Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett, her best friends. She had known them since kindergarten and they had always been really close. Unfortunately, Caroline lost touch with them too. This was around the same time she and Rebekah had stopped talking.

"And there's your surprise." Rebekah pointed at Caroline. Bonnie and Elena turned around and saw Caroline approaching. They were speechless, but finally they jumped at Caroline and hugged her.

"Oh my God! Can't believe you're here!" Elena shouted while pulling away.

Bonnie hugged her friend and said. "What has it been... four years? God, has it been that long?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Kol replied with a strange smirk.

Caroline ignored him and looked at her friends who were still in shock at her appearance.

"So, how have you been?"Caroline asked, while sitting beside Rebekah.

Bonnie and Elena sat down in the booth as well. "We've been really well." Elena explained. "We're in Whitmore college and it's great there."

"How have you been?"Bonnie asked and before Caroline could answer, Kol interrupted.

"I'm gonna go get us some drinks. Is tequila good enough for you, ladies?" He asked with a dubious smirk on his face.

Rebekah sighed. "Yes brother. Go."

Kol grinned and stood up."Don't be so bossy, sister. I'm not your fiancé." He laughed and stormed off before Rebekah could say anything.

Bonnie chuckled a little at Kol's reply. "So, tell us."

Meanwhile, Stefan was driving home when he realized he had forgotten his phone at the Mikaelson mansion and drove back. When he opened the front door of the mansion he was greeted by a man with a suitcase.

Stefan said, bewildered. "Klaus."

"Hello, mate." Klaus said with his thick British accent.

A/N: I know this chapter was boring, but I had to let them talk about everything that has been going on in their lifes. Anyway, you'll meet some more familiar faces in the next chapter. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.


End file.
